Lonely
by VaporeonThePenguin
Summary: Cream is alone, and what happens when a small two-tailed fox steps in? TailsXCream.
1. Chapter 1

**A soft breeze softly blew through the flower field. A small, cream colored bunny sat in the middle of it, twirling flower stems together. She lay on her back, staring up at her creation, a slight smile on her face. In the distance were coos of a small blue creature, with pink wings, along with a bright red bowtie on his neck. The rabbit chuckled as the small chao played with the other creatures in the field, but quickly frowned, but shook it off, for only when someone is hurt, does she frown.**

" **How I wish someone would play with me!" The rabbit said, with a neutral look upon her face.**

" **Sonic is busy, Amy is busy….chasing Sonic, Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald, and Shadow…. He's a little scary, and cold. He wouldn't play with me…. And Rouge, she's out. I'm lonely, but…as long as I'm in this field, I feel somewhat happy." She smiled, talking to no one in particular. The blue chao chirped, and flew over to his master. He flew down to her ear, and whispered into it.**

" **And Tails? Why….where IS Tails?" she asked Cheese, not for an answer. Just asked. She continued twirling the flower stems, crafting a crown. The breeze blew a little harder, then turned into a stronger wind. A blood red petal fluttered, and flew off the flower. The wind died down, and turned still, and the petal floated down, and landed onto the rabbit's nose. **

" **Ahh…..Ahh Choo!" She sneezed, and scratched her nose, she sat up, and heard weeds rustle behind her.**

" **Bless you, Cream!" A voice happily commented behind her, Cream turned around and smiled.**

" **Oh! Hello Tails!" Cream exclaimed, happily. Cream ran up to Tails and hugged him, for she was not alone anymore. The small fox blushed lightly, and smiled.**

" **What'cha doin'?" He asked. Cream frowned.**

" **Nothing….. Everyone is too busy to play with me and Cheese" The rabbit sighed, staring at Tails.**

" **Well…..I'm not busy, wanna do something?" Tails asked, smiling. Cream's face lit up, as a smile covered her whole face.**

" **Of course! But…like what?" She asked, and tilted her head. **

" **How about the park?" Tails replied, and turned around, waiting for her reply.**

" **Sure! Sounds really fun! Cheese, do you think it's a good idea?" Cream smiled, and turned to her chao.**

" **Chao! Chao! Chao!" The chao chirped, fluttering it's pink wings, along with a small head nod. Cream walked to a nearby tree, and placed her flower crown on it.**

" **The park it is then!" Tails chuckled, already standing in the direction of the path to the park. " Race you!" **

" **Ok!" The rabbit laughed, watching the fox run towards the park, in front of her, barely. Tails began spinning his two tails, flying into the air.**

" **No fair!" Cream laughed, then began flapping her long, floppy ears. So it began, the race to the park. The two flew across the bright blue sky, laughing, with Cheese scurrying along, trying to keep up with the rabbit and fox.**

'_**Now I have someone to play with!' Cream thought while soaring through the air, and glanced over at Tails, the park was just ahead. **_


	2. Chapter 2

It came into view, the beautiful area. Trees rustled in another small breeze, and many people sat on benches, and many children chased each other, and played on play ground equipment. There were several Chao too. The two competitors landed simultaneously.

" Guess it's a tie then!" Cream giggled. Tails also chuckled.

" Yep! That was fun, now what should we do?" Tails asked smiling. He noticed Cream's smile fade, as she curiously, and frantically looked around the area they stood.

" Where's Cheese?!" She asked, worried. Tails frowned, and noticed Cheese wasn't anywhere near them. Right then, they heard a small cry, as a blue creature flew towards Cream. Cream went to catch him, but she noticed a different Chao fly into the scene and saved Cheese. The chao had a forest green body, with light pink legs and feet, with hot Pink wings. The Chao chirped happily, and Cheese replied.

" The chao says it's name is Clover" Cream smiled, speaking to Tails.

" Well hello, Clover, you saved Cheese, didn't ya?" Tails said to Clover. The small, green chao nodded, and dragged Cheese to a group of other Chao.

" I say we go over to the swings!" Cream suggested happily, Tails shrugged.

" Why not? Swings are good" Tails smiled, hoping for Cream to have fun. Cream ran over to the swings, and watched as other kids went back and forth, back and forth. Cream hopped onto a free seat, and kicked her feet, beginning to swing.

" This is fun Tails, Get on one!" Cream shouted happily. Tails shrugged, and took a free one next to the small, cream colored rabbit. He stared at her, she swung happily. Tails smiled, and began swinging.

Nearby, a green hedgehog, in a black leather jacket and sunglasses stared at the kids in disgust. He noticed the Two-Tailed Fox, and smirked, then turned his eyes to Cream.

" Two love birds together eh?" The hedgehog frowned as he stared. He noticed how Tails was smiling at Cream, and how he kept his eyes on her.

" This will be fun…" The hedgehog laughed, and walked under a dark, shady tree.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short….. It's not my fault, er, well, it is, but… anyways! Hope you like it, and I think we ALL know who the hedgehog is. KK, R&R

Lonely Part 2


End file.
